


Mine

by passiflore (grenadille)



Series: Challenges/Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/passiflore
Summary: I don't understand why he's getting married to her. He's mine.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written by [grenadille](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/grenadille)

Today is the day Jongin is getting married.

I would say it doesn't really make sense if I had to voice out my opinion, because he's not getting married to me. I don’t get it, he knows very well that we're soul mates! It's frustrating. Jongin has a pretty face, but sometimes, he can really be dumb. But, I love him.

 

He looks really good in his crisp tuxedo as he walks down the aisle, with this bitch wrapped around him. I mean, I don't know Soojung personally, but she's the one he's getting married to, therefore she's a bitch. And her makeup looks flaky. I don't understand why he’d choose her over me.

Jongin is really stupid. It’s obvious that he will end up divorcing her. This is just a bunch of money thrown out the window, and the paperwork afterward will be time-consuming and headache-inducing. On top of that, the whole thing doesn't make sense, because Jongin likes cock. He likes choking on it, he likes having it up his ass... He's a little bitch. My little bitch, in fact. So, how is he going to get his mouth full with Soojung?

 

The priest's voice is fucking monotonous, and it’s hard for me not to yawn, but I have to stay polite. I frown in distaste when a faint _"you may kiss the bride"_ makes its way to my ears, and I want to puke when they do kiss. Jongin smiles. He looks breath-taking when he smiles so it makes it somewhat bearable, but I still hate it. I hate it so much.

 

***

 

"Your name, sir?" 

The guard eyes me up and down, suspicious.

"Oh Sehun."

He flips through the register quickly, purses his lips in confusion, then looks back up to me. I stare straight into his eyes. It takes him a moment to speak up.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it looks like you're not invited."

The information takes a little while to reach my brain, but when it does, I feel like punching the man in the face, but thankfully, I manage to calm myself down. I really want to talk to Jongin, and if I start causing trouble, they won’t let me in.

"I am a friend of the groom," I retort, pissed off. "I've known Jongin for _years_. Can you tell him I'm here, please? I really wanted to congratulate him on getting married." The words burn my tongue, they're so fake.

There are still people behind me, waiting to get in, and I look very determined (I know that because my resting face is intimidating), so he sighs and gestures for me to enter the venue.

I smirk in triumph.

 

***

 

It turns out that talking with Jongin is a lot more complicated than what I expected. I understand that it's his party and that he has to have fun, but he's talking to everyone but me. It's not like he doesn't know I'm not here, either, he's seen me.

But he ignored me.

 

At least, they have champagne, so it makes everything a little better, but I can't forget about the way he kissed her earlier. As if he loved her. We both know it's not the case, and I wish he would quit playing.

Irritated, I decide to go out for a smoke. It might calm my nerves down a bit, and the venue is too hot, anyway. A bit of fresh air will be nice. And, perhaps Jongin will join me? After all, he might have ignored me because he didn't want that bitch to see me, and since she's so clingy, he didn't get to talk to me.

Halfway through my cigarette, I start getting frustrated again. Luckily, the view from the balcony is nice, and it distracts me from the noise of the party. I'm thinking about going back home, but I hear footsteps. They sound familiar.

 

"What are you doing here?"

It's Jongin's voice, but he sounds uncharacteristically cold.

"Came here to see my sweetheart," I mumble as I turn around, a lopsided yet charismatic smile on my face. "Did you really marry that bitch, by the way, or is this some kind of stupid prank? Because I’m not amused. Are the gifts and letters not enough, sweetie?"

Jongin looks upset. I want to comfort him, but he backs away before I can even move forward.

"Sehun." He doesn't sound like himself at all, now. It makes me furrow my eyebrows. "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that. I can't deal with this anymore. I don't want your gifts, I don't want you. I... I love Soojung, and I want you to disappear from my life,” he said angrily. "Please, don't ruin my wedding. Leave."

"But sweetie—"

"Fuck off, Sehun!" He shouted with a shocking sincerity. "We'll never get back together, I don’t want you!"

Now, this is making my blood boil. How dare he talk to me like that, when I put so much effort into our relationship?

 

Anger takes over me, and I grab his hair and pull hard. Yeah, the little bitch likes it that way. Jongin tries to fight back, but he's had too many drinks and I know how to handle him. I push him up against the balcony and press my lips against his while immobilizing his body as best as I can. He tastes like alcohol and nothing like himself. I'm disappointed.

"I hate you Sehu—"

This is the last straw. Jongin is heavier than me, but I'm so mad that I manage to push him out of the balcony. He lands on the ground with a thud and a deafening screech.

Then, it’s quiet.

I peer over the edge, running my fingers through my disheveled hair. There's a river of blood seeping out of his skull, and brain matter splattered everywhere. It’s also trickling out of his nose.

Jongin doesn't look so pretty anymore.

Good.

 

If I can't have him, no one else can.

 


End file.
